Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle rear portion structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-111025 discloses an invention relating to a lower portion structure of a vehicle body rear portion. In this lower portion structure of a vehicle body rear portion, a pair of side frames that extend in the vehicle longitudinal direction are disposed at the peripheral edge portions at the both vehicle transverse direction sides of a rear floor in which a spare tire house is formed. The side frames are divided into frame front portions and frame rear portions, and the frame front portions have higher rigidities than the frame rear portions. On the other hand, a hook reinforcing member that extends in the vehicle longitudinal direction is disposed at the vehicle transverse direction central portion of the lower surface portion of the spare tire house. This hook reinforcing member is divided into a reinforcing member front portion and a reinforcing member rear portion, at the same position as the divided positions of the side frames as seen in the vehicle vertical direction, and the reinforcing member rear portion has a higher rigidity than the reinforcing member front portion. Further, the spare tire that is accommodated in the spare tire house is disposed in a tilted state in which the vehicle rear side portion thereof is disposed further toward the vehicle upper side than the vehicle front side portion thereof. Therefore, when collision load is inputted to the vehicle rear portion, the side frames and the hook reinforcing member, at the respective divided positions thereof, bendingly deform so as to become convex toward the vehicle lower side, and, accompanying this, the rear floor, and accordingly the spare tire house, deforms. When the spare tire house deforms, the spare tire is thrown up while pivoting toward the vehicle front side around the vehicle front side portion of the spare tire. As a result, the transmission of load to the vehicle front side by the spare tire can be suppressed.
However, in the case of this related art disclosed in JP-A No. 2011-111025, the frame front portions are disposed rectilinearly along the vehicle longitudinal direction with respect to the frame rear portions, and the reinforcing member front portion is disposed rectilinearly along the vehicle longitudinal direction with respect to the reinforcing member rear portion, and it is thought that the direction of the bending deformation at the time of input of the collision load is not stable. Therefore, there is room for improvement with regard to throwing a spare tire up stably at the time of input of collision load.